General's Journey: New War
General's Journey: New War is a game created by Float Island Inc. The idea came to life after Series Swap Day began, and Jacen Neal got the General's Journey Series. It is rated M for extreme violence. Production began in late March, 2015. It was created for the Float Island VirtualRealm. Gameplay Because this game takes place in virtual reality, you control everything as if it was in real life. In fights, however, you have an HP bar, and if it hits zero, then you have to start from the beginning of the chapter that you were on. When you are hurt, however, you will bleed and such, and if the bleeding gets bad enough, it will start to take your HP down. Luckily, you will not feel any of the pain unless you turn your pain absorber off. Plot Many years after the original General's Journey, you are General Scotch's successor. The former general has taught you all that he knows about being a general, and for a while, you have successfully defended the country of Wallantia. After many years of service, you are just about to retire when, suddenly, the country is attacked by a new threat: cosmic weapons. Wallantia's neighbor countries, Yvonon, Tristin, and Atain, have found a new source of power. After sending shuttles to comets, probes took cosmic energy samples from the comets and brought them back to Earth. Scientists discovered that the cosmic energy was perfect for weapons, so all three countries made their own cosmic weapons. At fist, the other countries were going to go to war with each other to try and gain more land, but then they found a perfect target: Wallantia, the only country that had no knowledge of cosmic weapons. Yvonon, Tristin, and Atain formed an alliance, and they attacked Wallantia. You have to take your army to war and defeat the countries before it is too late. Chapters Avatar Customisation You customize your avatar by appearance, name, and gender. Prologue A tutorial begins the chapter, and then a cutscene describing the situation plays. A random door opens to your right opens, and you go through it. When you get outside, you have a couple of troops with you when, suddenly, your group is attacked by enemy troops. Your machine guns are all you have, which you have to use against the other team's cosmic weapons. After defeating them, your remaining troops suggest going to the Capital to tell the President of what has happened. If you say yes, then the chapter ends. If you say no, then you can roam through a small area, because if you go too far, one of the troops will say, "General , please don't go too far! We'll need you if they attack again!", and you will be turned around by an invisible force. Chapter 1 You and your troops start heading towards the Capital. The path is surrounded by woods, and bears, wolves, and snakes will attack you while walking. Snakes are easily killed by stepping on their heads, bears are easily killed by shooting them in the chest twice, and wolves are easily killed in the same way as bears. After walking for a while, you and your troops reach a small town called Alarbor. While in the city you can visit the residents, rent vehicles (motorcycles, cars, ect.), go to restaurants (bars, grills, ect.), and other standard things. Your other troops suggest staying the night in the town, and you really have no choice in the matter. In the middle of the night, the city is attacked by Tristinian troops with cosmic weapons. You have to use the previously mentioned machine guns to fight, along with the town's arsenal of shotguns and rifles. After defeating them, the citizens thank you, and you have the choice to stay in the city for the rest of the night or go top the Capital straightaway because there has been two attacks. If you say yes, then Chapter 2 begins early. If you say no, then you can stay in the city until dawn. Chapter 2 You leave Alarbor, once again riding on the path. This time, however, you are riding on motorcycles that the citizens of the previous city have given you. While riding down the path, Tristinian snipers will shoot at you; you can see the prediction lines, so you have a good amount of time to see and avoid the bullets. After driving for a while (if you stay on the path like you should), you will reach a cliff. A bunch of Yvonon troops will ambush you and attack you with cosmic machine guns. They immediately shoot the motorcycles' tires so that you cannot escape. The only option is to fight, and there are boulders to hide behind when they shoot. The only problem is that each boulder will break after three shots of cosmic bullets because of the power in each bullet. You have machine guns and a few shotguns to fight with. Once you defeat the troops, you have three options. 1: Try to head through the woods on the side of the path 2: Try to climb down the steep cliff to the bottom 3: Go back down the path in the same direction that you came If you choose option 1: You and your troops journey through the woods, where bears, wolves, and snakes will once again attack. After walking for a while, you will find a highway, and your troops flag down a car. If you choose option 2: When you get to the bottom of the cliff, you notice a highway. You and your troops flag down a car. If you choose option 3: After walking for a while, you make it back to Alarbor. You can roam through the city once again, but that's all you can do besides go back to the cliff and choose another option. Chapter 3 Option 1: A car sees you and pulls over. A young woman steps out. She introduces herself as Athena. She asks you what is going on, and you explain about your mission to get to the Capital. She agrees to help you, but she says that, because she drives a two-seater car, only General can come, and that she will come and get the others after she drops you off at the nearest town, which happens to be Rollitar Town, which is west from your current position. Once she gets you to the town, she drops you off to go get the others. While you wait, you can roam the town, talk to citizens, visit the library, go to restaurants, ect. However, when Athena gets back to you, she says that everyone was shot. She pulls a bullet out of her pocket and shows it to you, and says that the bullets were no normal bullets. At that moment, a small blue lightning bolt comes out of the bullet and shocks Athena. She drops the bullet in surprise. Even though the bullet did not hurt her, you and Athena both agree that this is no normal bullet, and that you need to get to the Capital faster than ever now. Option 2: A car sees you and pulls over. A young woman steps out. She introduces herself as Athena. She asks you what is going on, and you explain about your mission to get to the Capital. She agrees to help you, but she says that, because she drives a two-seater car, only General can come, and that she will come and get the others after she drops you off at the nearest town, which happens to be Rollitar Town, which is southwest from your current position. Once she gets you to the town, she drops you off to go get the others. While you wait, you can roam the town, talk to citizens, visit the library, go to restaurants, ect. However, when Athena gets back to you, she says that everyone was shot. She pulls a bullet out of her pocket and shows it to you, and says that the bullets were no normal bullets. At that moment, a small blue lightning bolt comes out of the bullet and shocks Athena. She drops the bullet in surprise. Even though the bullet did not hurt her, you and Athena both agree that this is no normal bullet, and that you need to get to the Capital faster than ever now. Chapter 4 You and Athena get in the car. Before she can even start the car, an Atainan sniper shoots through the car window, narrowly missing you. Athena and you decide that it is not safe to drive without defenses, so you sit on top of the car and fire at snipers while driving. About halfway to the Capital, Athena stops for gas. While at the station, about a dozen enemy soldiers attack the car. You have to get off of the car and kill them. Category:Float Island Inc. Games Category:Series Swap Day Category:VirtualRealm games Category:VirtualRealm Games Category:Rated M Games Category:Mature Games